


Percy Jackson-Son of Two Gods

by KeepCalmAndYarnOver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First book rewritten, I'm still so proud of this even though it's been four years, It's one of the first Fanfiction that I wrote, Percy is raised by the Avengers, Percy was adopted by Steve Rogers, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndYarnOver/pseuds/KeepCalmAndYarnOver
Summary: What if Percy wasn't only the son of Poseidon? What if, when he was still a baby, Loki made Percy his son as well? A lot of chaos that's for sure. When the Avengers find out about Percy, what will happen?Set during and after the Battle of Manhattan (Avengers) and will go along with the Percy Jackson books. Just add the Avengers.





	1. Loki comes for his Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!  
> This has been on Wattpad since 2014, and people have, and still are, enjoying it! So, I thought I might post it on here, for those of you not on Wattpad!  
> This is not perfect (nowhere near it) and my writing has greatly improved since I wrote this, so be aware of that.  
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Sally Jackson sat on the sofa, reading a story to her six-year-old son, Percy Jackson. She had brown hair with gray streaks and bright blue eyes. Her son was different. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes with specks of blue. 

The story was nearly finished when she heard a noise. She quickly grabbed Percy and grabbed a box from a drawer in her desk. Then she put Percy in a closet and gave him the box.

"Percy, here is a weapon left by your father. It is powerful, keep it safe. And be quiet. Don't let him hear you." And with that, Sally closed the closet door, leaving Percy in the dark. 

There was a slam and a crash and Percy heard his mother yell,

"What do you want?!"

"I have come for my son. Where is he?" An unfamiliar voice replied. 

"Not here. Go back from where you came from!" His mom yelled back.

"I have not met him! Let me see our son!"

"No!"

"At least let me know his name."

"Fine. Perseus Jackson."

"You gave him a Greek name?!"

"Yes. You know about his other father."

"Where is he?"

"Not. Here."

Then there was a loud bang. Percy looked through the blinds on the door of the closet. All he could see was dust. He wanted to cry out to his mother, but he remembered what she had told him. 

Percy looked into the box and found a pen. There was also a note, so he stuffed it in his pocket. He did the same to the pen. 

There were footsteps headed towards his door. He looked out and saw a pair of legs headed his way. He cowered to the back of ye closet as the footsteps came closer.

The door opened and standing there was a man with black hair and.blue eyes. He looked down at the boy and smiled.

"My son. Come, we must go as soon as possible."

Percy looked up at the man before him. 

Slowly, he crawled forward. The man before him crouched down to look the boy in the eyes. 

"I am Loki, your father.


	2. Percy Meets the Avengers

After Percy had grabbed a few things from his room, they left. They appeared at Stark Tower, nearly in ruins. There was rubble everywhere. Loki carried the young boy in his arms. Loki looked sour the window, and saw all the Chitauri terrorizing the city of Manhattan. Loki set the bit down and looked around. He will have to make his son a room soon. And he will need a new name. Egill. That should do it.

He felt something tugging his cloak. He looked down and saw the young child.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"I am sorry, my son." Loki said, not sorry at all. "But there was an explosion, and I couldn't save her. She is dead. But I am still here, and I will take care of you. And your new name will be Egill. The Midgardians may call you Perseus, or Percy, if you wish, but to me, you will be Prince Egill, my son and Heir."

"Egill. I like it dad." Ie smiled up at the older man. Then frowned. "What are Midgarians?"

Loki laughed. "Midgardians, my son. They are the people you will rule when I am old and frail. They are the people on this planet. Do not fret. As soon as I conquer this world, you will have a good education. One worthy of Asgard."

"What's Asgard?"

"It is my home. You shall see it soon."

An hour later, the war was over. The Avengers had won. During the battle, Tony Stark had come to talk to Loki. Loki had hidden his son, and had told him to stay there. Then, when the Hulk came, he had been smashed into the floor.

Percy, or Egill, had stayed in the closet, and had fallen asleep. Loki had given him plenty of toys to keep him there.

The Avengers went to Stark tower after the battle to arrest the asgardian.

Loki moaned as he got up. He saw the Avengers in front of him. Hawkeye had his bow aimed at his face and all the Avengers were around him.

"Stand down, Loki." Hawkeye said.

Loki sat still. Only his eyes moved. They darted between the Avengers, and the closet his son was hiding in.

Captain America noticed this, and looked in that direction.

"What are you hiding, Loki?" Captain asked, as he walled over to the closet.

"No! Do not go there!" Loki protested. Bit it was too late. Captain America had his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door.

All the Avengers watched as the Captain opened the door. They couldn't see what was inside.

The captain looked down at the small boy, who was fast asleep. Gently, he bent down and grabbed the six year boy. The boy stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake.

"Who is that, brother?" Thor asked.

"It is none of your buisness!" Loki snarled. "Put him down!"

With that, the boy woke up. "Dad?" He asked, looking around. He saw Loki on the floor and smiled. "Daddy, what are you doing on the floor?"

"A guy that you don't know is carrying him and he os in a room with people who have weapons aimed at his father's face, and the first thing that he asks is why his dad is on the floor?" Iron Man asked.

"Daddy?" The boy questioned.

Thor looked between the two. "Loki, you are a father?"

Loki lowered his head. "Yes."

The Avengers were stunned. They stood there a while before Black Widow broke the silence. "We need to take them to Fury."

"What?!" Loki exclaimed. "You will not take my son to that man!"

"Loki, you have an arrow and several guns pointed and ready to shoot. I don't think you have much of a say in this." Hawkeye said.

Loki backed down and scowled. They handcuffed him and led him to the helicarrier.

They walked in and Fury was waiting for them. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

Percy, who had been holding onto his uncle Thor's hand, started jumping. "My daddy, me, and superheroes!" He exclaimed.

Fury turned his one good eye on the boy. "Who's this?"

"My name is Percy! But my daddy calls me Egill! My full name is Perseus, but don't call me that. Only mommy can call me Perseus. And daddy calls me Egill!" Young Percy exclaimed.

"And who is your father?" Fury questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Percy pointed a small finger at the man in green. "That's my daddy." Then he pointed at Thor. "And this is my uncle. He can summon lightning and make stuff explode!"

Fury looked at the heroes around him. "Is this true?"

Captain America nodded. "Loki has confirmed it. This is his son."

Fury nodded. Then turned to Thor. "The boy should stay here. You can take Loki back to Asgard. Now, the boy can't go to a foster home or orphanage, he'll be too powerful. SHIELD will raise him."

Loki snarled. "He will not grow up here!"

Fury turned towards the man. "You don't have a say in this. It's settled."

Gaurds came and took Loki to his cell. Percy took one last look at his father before he disappeared.

"Bye daddy." Then he turned to the man in black. "Mr. Eye patch man, what is going to happen to my daddy?"

Iron Man, or Tony Stark, laughed. "I like this kid. Mr. Eye patch man, that's funny."

"We can tell you that later. Rogers, can you please take care of our little 'guest'?"

The Captain nodded. He grabbed tthe young boy's hand from Thor and led him down a hall. They stopped at a room and opened the door.

The room was huge, but there wasn't anything in there other than the bathroom, a closet, a bed, a table next to it, and a lamp. All the walls were painted white and the bed sheets were also white. The only other color was the wooden table.

Percy looked around, then turned to the man standing next to him. "Why is it all white?"

The super soldier looked down. "Because we need to paint it. I guess you'll be staying here a while, so what color would you like?"

The boy didn't even have to think. "Blue!"

Steve chuckled. As the young boy ran into the room and started to look around. He promised himself that no matter what, he was going to raise the boy and be the father he never knew.


	3. Pranks and Montauk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has two mistakes that I will never bother to change since they're so funny.  
> 1\. Multiple times, Nerf was autocorrected to something funnier (at least two times)  
> 2\. Tony's name was changed to something smaller.

My name is Perseus Jackson, and I am the son of Loki.

After the Manhattan war five years ago, I was adopted by the Avengers. They've become my family. Thor is my uncle, Natasha is the protective big sister, Clint is the fun older brother, Steve is like my dad, Tony is the crazy fun uncle, and Bruce is like the smart uncle that would help you with anything.

After I was adopted, they kept it a secret from all the press. And they put me in school.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that.

Things went down hill when our sixth- grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know -it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.

Then there was Mrs. Dodds.

She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come halfway through the school year after our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From the very beginning, she loved Nancy Bobofit, and figured I was a devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet,and I knew I was going to have after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, "You're absolutely right."

~Everything is the same in the book until this part- Izzy~

We were on the bus on our way home. I replayed what happened this semester in my mind. Nancy ending up in the fountain when I didn't touch her. Mrs. Dodds turning into that bat thing. No one remembering her. And Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about me. Then, earlier, the bus broke down and across the street from where we were, there were three old ladies at a fruit stand knitting two very large blue socks. They cut the string with scissors and Grover was freaking out. And he's been mumbling about them the whole time.

Grover made me promise that he could walk me home from the bus station. I promised, but, he was freaking me out, so I ditches him as soon as I could. Then my secret would be out. I live with the Avengers.

Yeah, I forgot to mention. No one knows thar I live with them. Nit even Grover. Probably should have mentioned that.

Man, Steve is not going to be happy when he finds out about this. I don't even want to tell them what happened during the year. I can see their faces. Tony thinking it's awesome, Steve looking disappointed, Clint and Natasha with their poker faces, and Bruce would be amused.

I took a small cube out if my bag and layer it on the grouse in an alley. I pushed on it and it turned into a skateboard. Tony made it for me. When he found out that I was going to a boarding school, he made me this so that I could take it with me.

I went through New York and made it to Stark towers. I snuck in. I know, I could just walk in, but I like to try to sneak into the penthouse without them knowing. It's a thing with us.

I succsesfully made it up to the penthouse. I slowly grabbed the nurf gun, a ton of bullets, and a bag with some other things I had hidden in a pot during winter break. I slung the bag over my shoulder, and had all my bullets in my pockets and extras in the bag.

I crept up near the couch and launched a bullet. It hit Tony behind the head. I quickly darted behind another couch before he would notice me.

Tony jumped off the couch and looked around. I quickly shot another dart and hid in the air vent nearby. I saw Tony look around the chair. I crawled through the air vent and went to the lab.

I pulled some rubber balls out from the bag and quietly opened the air vent. Bruce still had no idea I was there. He was exactly underneath me.

I dropped the balls on his head and quickly closed the vent.

I know, it's not much of a prank, but it's funny watching him freak out then find out they're only balls then try to figure out where they came from.

I can't prank Natasha or Clint. They would notice me. And they probably aren't here yet. I don't have the guts to prank Steve. He's like my dad.

I crawl through the air vents and reach the Tv room. I opened a vent and shot more bullets at Tony. This time, as many as I could. When Ai ran out if bullets, Tony was glaring daggers at me. He isn't as scathe as Clint or Natasha, but he can be scary.

"Oh, so it was you, eh?" Tony said smirking. I grinned. "Well, this time, I'm prepared." He pulled out a nerd gun and shot me.

I laughed and crawled through the air vents. I went to my 'secret place', as I call it. It's this little room in my room where there are no cameras, and I made JARVIS promise not to tell anyone. I have several things in there, and some little Tvs where I have secret cameras hidden everywhere. The reason no one knows about it, is because I used my magic that I inherited from my dad and made it. I added all the other stuff too.

I looked for Tony. He was wandering around, apparently, he was looking for me.

"Percy! Come out! Where'd you go, you little trouble maker?" Tony called.

I giggled. This went on for a few minutes longer, before Steve walked into the penthouse.

"Tony, where's Percy?" Steve asked.

Tony, who was looking under a table, jumped and hit his head on the side.

He got up and looked at Steve. "No idea. The kid shot me with a nerd gun, then crawled away."

Steve sighed. "Percy! Come out here! I have a surprise for you!"

My eyes widened. I crawled through the little door that was on my wall and into my room. The walls were all blue, and have been, ever since I first moved here. My bed sheets are blue, and Ai have a blue lightbulb in my lamp. All the furniture is wooden, though.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I saw Steve and Tony standing there waiting for me.

I went over and hugged Steve. "Hey Steve."

He ruffled my hair. "Hey, kid." He replied. "You've grown since Christmas."

Iet go and he looked me over. Then cracked a smile. "I have a surprise. Remember that old shack in Montauk thar you love?" I nodded. "We're staying there fir about a week."

I smiled. I thought it was going to be the best summer ever.

Boy, was I wrong. I had no idea that this was going to be the craziest summer ever.


	4. Montauk, Hurricane, and Gover

I ran ti my room and packed. When I went back downstairs, I saw Steve on the couch watching Tv, but I didn't see Tony. 

As soon as I got to the bottom step, Tony came at me with a nerf gun and began to shoot me.

I covered my face as I walked over to Steve.

"Stop it, Tony! Don't! Stop it!"

"Don't stop it?" Tony questioned. "Okay, whatever you say kiddo." And started shooting me again.

"Steve! Help me!" I yelled. "Tony is trying to kill me!"

Steve chuckled and walked over to us. "Alright, that's enough."

Tiny put down his nerf gun. "Take care of the kid, Rogers. I need my pranking buddy."

"I would take care of him better than you would, Stark." Steve replied.

And with that, we left to Montauk.

When we got there, we unlocked the cabin, and immediately went to the beach since I already had my swimsuit on.

After that, we roasted marshmallows. - told Steve all about what happened at school, but I left out the strange parts.

That's when I deceided to ask the question on my mind. And no, nit the babies one, I asked Tony that when I was six and he freaked out.

"Steve, can you tell me about my dad?"

Steve sighed as he pulled a marshmallow out tron the fire. "There really isn't much I could tell you. Your uncle Thor can tell you about more than I could. But what I can tell is that he tried to kill us all and rule earth because he wanted power and thought we needed a king. We were, and still are, fine without one. We stopped him, but he was the hid of mischief, so he wasn't very good at taking over the world."

"What about Fury? You said that he wasn't the best with me."

Steve sighed again. "Fury didn't like you because of your father. But, we all love you. You should know that. Ignore Fury. He might use you some day. But we are your family. Even Natasha and Clint, who are never really here. We are all family. Even Tony knows this."

I grinned. Tony doesn't know how to take care of a kid, considering he has no idea what to do. But they were still family. 

After that we went inside and made some hot chocolate. Aafter a while, we fell asleep.

I woke up ti a clap if thunder. I had been having a strange dream if a horse and an eagle fighting on a beach. When I tried to stop them, I couldn't move.

Another clap if thunder and Steve woke up. "Hurricane." He muttered.

Strange, Long Island doesn't have hurricanes this early in the summer. But I guess the sea forgot about that.

There was the sound of trotting and then there was a frantic knock on the door. Steve got up to open it, and I followed to see who it was. 

Surprisingly, it was Grover. But he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

Where his feet were supposed to be, he had cloven hooves.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" 

Steve had a confused look on his face.

"Percy?" Steve turned to me. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

I couldn't hide it any longer. I told him about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies at the fruit stand. 

We turned to Grover. He looked freaked out. "Come on! It's right behind me! Get in the car!"

we did as we were told. I put on my rain coat along with Steve and we ran to the car. 

We drove a while, Grover giving Steve directions. It was so quiet and my ADHD brain couldn't take it.

"Where are we going? What was Ruhr behind you? Why are you part donkey?"

Grover made a sound that sounded like a bleat. "Part goat, man, goat. The others, you'll just have to wait."

So it was silent fir a while, but then a cow flew out from nowhere and landed in front if the car. Steve swerved to avoid it, but there was a flash of light, a clap of thunder, and we rolled down.

Boy, were we in trouble.


	5. I Fight a Cow Monster

Grover was unconscious and kept moaning about food. Steve managed to open his door and we dragged Grover out.

Behind us, I saw what seemed to be a large man holding a blanket over his head. But when I got a closer look, I saw that his hands were swaying by his side. And where I thought he was holding up a blanket, were actually horns! He was covered in hair and had a nose ring and was only in fruit of the loom underwear.

Steve and I sped up. I saw a pine tree at he top of the hill, so we headed there. Grover and I managed to go through, but when Steve tried, he couldn't. Like there was an invisible wall stopping him.

"Steve!" I called out.

"Go!" Steve yelled. "Get help! I'll be fine! Just go!"

I was about to protest, when the monster came up and grabbed Steve. He tried to get out if the thing's grip, but it was too strong.

"Go!" Steve managed to choke out. Then he dissolved into gold light.

"Steve!" I yelled. Then I did something incredibly stupid. I ran out closer to the monster and took off my rain jacket.

"Hey ground beef! Over here!" I called out, waving my rain coat out like a matador.

The thing roared and charged at me. I couldn't side step, so I did the only thing I could do. When the thing came closer, I jumped up, using it's knee as a springboard, and grabbed one of its horns.

Where did that come from? Bit I didn't have time to dwell on that. The thing started to buck around, and I held on for dear life.

But then it bucked so hard that I went flying backwards to the ground, taking one of the horns with me. I fell down, and hit the back of my head on a rock.

Everything was fuzzy, but I saw the monster getting ready to charge at me. The horn was on the ground next to me, so just as it was charging, I grabbed the horn, and stabbed it in the chest.

He monster roared, and exploded into golden dust.

I sat there for a while, before I stumbled over to Grover and began dragging him to the pine tree. When I got there, I saw a small house at the bottom of the hill.

I dragged the both of us down there, and collapsed on the porch. I lay there, staring at the ceiling fan.

Then a girl about my age with beautiful blond princess curls, and stormy gray eyes and a strangely familiar man loomed above me.

"It's him. It must be." The girl said.

"Sh, Annabeth," the man said. "He is still conscious. Bring them inside."

And I blacked out.


	6. It wasn't a Nightmare...

I had weird dreams of barn animals. Mist if them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember laying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly hair was standing over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I don't..."

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding. 

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone. 

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes-at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands. 

When I finally came around for good,there was nothing weird about my surroundings. Except that they were different than what I was used to. I was sitting on a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it as a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty,and every one of my teeth hurt.

On the table next to me was a tall drink that looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.

My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it. 

"Careful." A familiar voice said. 

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse high tops, and a bright orange t-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover. Nit the goat boy. 

So maybe I'd had a night mare. Maybe my Steve was okay. We were still on vacation with the rest if the team and we had stopped here for some reason. And...

"You saved my life." Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap. 

Inside was a black and white bulls horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. 

It hadn't been a nightmare.


	7. So Loki is not my Dad?

After Grover and I had a little argument (okay, maybe not so little. But what would you expect? I live with two assassins, my uncle is Thor Odinson, and my dad is Loki.)

He led me around the porch to where three people stood. The girl with blond hair, and I can now tell that she has stormy gray eyes, a man with dark hair that almost looks purple, and violet bloodshot eyes. And one familiar face.

"Mr. Brunner? What are you doing here?"

He turned around and smiled at me. "Ah! Percy! So good to see you up and about."

"Again, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, here I a known as Chiron. And you, my boy, are a demigod."

"I already knew that. What am I doing here?"

The man with purple hair looked at me. "How did you know you were a demigod?"

"When I was about six years old, my dad came and tried to rule the world. He took me and wanted me to rule after him. But then he failed and I was raised by S.H.I.E.L.D. His name is Loki and my uncle, Thor, came and told me about Asgard."  
Mr. Brunner-or Chiron as he said they called him- sighed and shook his head. "How is he your father?"

I shrugged. "He burst into our apartment and claimed I was his son."

Chiron looked at the purple haired man. Then turned back to me. "Loki is a Norse god. But if you passed out border, that means you have to be a Greek demigod or a god."

He started m mumbling to himself. Then turned to the blond haired girl. Then he snapped out of it. "Well, we can worry about that later," He gestured to the blond girl. "This is Annabeth. She nursed you back to health."

I looked at her. Her eyes were stormy and she seemed wise. I thought she was going to say something like, 'Oh my gods, you killed th minotaur! That's so cool!' Or something like that, but instead she said,

"You drool when you sleep." They she walked away.

Turns out, the guy with purple hair was named Mr. D and the D stood for Dionysus, and he was the god of wine. Grover was showing me around camp, then Annabeth came and took over. She took me to a cabin that looked worn and old. But like a normal summer camp cabin.

She led me inside and all the kids heads turned. The cabin was crowded. A lot of kids were sleeping on the floor.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a scar came up to us. "Hey Annabeth. New camper eh?" He said, looking at me. "Claimed or uncliamed?"

Annabeth, who I noticed was blushing, said, "Unclaimed."

All the kids in the cabin groaned. Luke just nodded. Annabeth said her goodbye, and left the cabin. Luke showed me where I would be sleeping and let me borrow a sleeping bag and some tioletries. After I got settled in, it ws time for dinner.

I followed the Hermes cabin to where we would eat. Turnes out, we have to offer a part of our food to the gods. The Greek ones. I did that and we sat down and began to eat.

The whole time, I was thinking what the rest of the team were thinking happened. Tony is probably trying to find Steve and I using JARVIS. They probably have all of S.H.I.EL.D. looking for us.

Thinking of Steve made me sad. Luke must have noticed. "Hey kid, what's wrng?"

I let out a breath and said, "When I came here I was attacked by the minotaur and he squeezed the life out of my only father figure. He has friends and they were all like family, but he was more of a father to me. The others were more like uncles, or siblings."

He frowned. "Oh. What is his name?"

"Steve Rogers." I answered without thinking. Then quickly said, "It's true, but don't tell anyone. Please."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I can keep a secret. And that's cool. What about the rest of the Avengers?"

I smiled. Luke was pretty cool. "Yeah. Tony was like a crazy uncle. Bruce was the responsible one. Natasha and Clint were like siblings. Pepper Potts was like the mom that would take me to school and make me lunch and all that."

After dinner was a campfire. We sang corny songs, led by the Apollo cabin, but it was fun with everyone singing along.

After that, it was lights out. After we were all ready, we went to bed.

'This actually might not be so bad...' I thought as a drifted off.


	8. My Father is WHO?!

I've been here for three days. THREE!

Luke has been teaching me how to fight with a sword. He's pretty awesome.

Today we are having a capture the flag game. I'm planning on using what I learned from the Avengers to my advantage. This is going to be awesome.

~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~TIME SKIP TO CLAIMING~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~O

I had just beaten Clarisse, and we had won the game. We were celebrating when we heard a growl.

We turned to see a large hairy dog, with glowing red eyes, and large teeth sticking out from its mouth.

The campers yelled, and the dog pounced. It landed on me, and pushed me into the ground. I could feel its claws digging in through the metal of the armor. Just then, several arrows sprouted from the monsters neck. It colapsed and turned into dust. Just like Mrs. Dodds and the minotaur.

Annabeth heped me off the ground and led me to the water. As soon as I entered the stream, the claw marks disspeared. Not even leaving a scar.

Annabeth let go of me and took a few steps back. Everyone was staring at me. Wait, not at me, above me.

I looked up and saw a fading green trident hovering above my head. When I looked back at Chiron and all the campers, I saw them kneeling.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Earthshaker, stormbringer, god of the sea."

Wait, WHAT?!

~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~TIME SKIP!!!!!!!!~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~ OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~

I was walking along the border during the camp fire. I was a son of Poseidon? But I thought my dad was Loki? Maybe he made a mistake? Maybe there is another kid that is actually the son of Loki, and I am a son Poseidon. All this thinking is making my brain hurt. I should ask Uncle Thor about this.

As I got closer to Thalia's tree, as they called the giant pine tree, I heard voices. I looked outside the border, and saw some familiar faces sitting around a small fire. The team!

I snuck up behind Tony, and yelled "BOO!" He screamed like a little girl and fell off the log he was sitting on. I laughed.

He looked up and saw me standing there. "Percy!" He exclaimed. And then I was wrapped in multple hugs. After that, I sat down next to Natasha, who messed my hair up even more.

"Guys, there's probably something I should tell you." I took a deep breath and said, "I don't think Loki is my real dad."

Confused looks went around. I took another breath and said,

"There's this summer camp not too far from here. It's a Greek camp and the Greek gods are real. I was claimed by Poseidon, god of the sea earlier today. "

"WHAT!" Was exlaimed.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	9. So Many Questions, and No Answers

So after I managed to get the Avengers to understand that the Greek gods were real, and that Poseidon claimed me as his son, I told them about Steve. They were devastated.

We talked for a while longer, then we heard voices heading towards us. We stood up, and everyone got into a fighting stance.

The leaves rustled, and out popped a head of blond hair. Then another. Luke and Annabeth. I relaxed once I saw them, but Natasha got her handgun ready.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Luke held up his hands. "Hey, put down the gun. We just came looking for Percy since we couldn't find him. Then a couple campers told us they saw him leave camp. So we came looking. We don't mean any harm."

I grabbed Natasha's arm, and pulled it down. "It's okay. I know them." She reluctantly put the gun down.

I turned to the two demigods. "What do you want?"

"You have to come back to camp. At least stay here for the summer. You'll see them in the school year." Luke said.

I sighed. "This is my family."

"And you'll see them in the school year." Annabeth said. "Now we have to get back to camp. Three demigods, and one of them is of the big three. We better get going."

After I said my goodbyes, we went back to camp.

As soon as we passed the borders, I ran to the Big House.

"Chiron!" I called. He was sitting in his wheelchair playing a game with Mr. D. He turned to look at me as I came running up the steps.

"Where did you go, My boy?" He asked me.

"I saw the rest of the team outside of the borders. I went to explain things to them."

He nodded. "What brings you here?"

"I have some questions." He nodded for me to continue. "Well, when I was six, Loki came and said that I was his son. My mom seemed to know about this, but now, Poseidon claimed me as his? Who is my real dad? Loki or Poseidon? This is so confusing!" I dramatically sat down on one of the chairs. Yeah, I got it from Tony.

Chiron sighed. "I do not know, my boy. Perhaps Loki would have a better answer than I would. Or perhaps your mother. But, do not worry of it now, we will see what we can do in the morning. Now, head off to bed. It's getting late."

I nodded and went to my cabin. After a laid in bed for a while, trying to figure out what in Hades is going on, I fell asleep.

 

OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OOSkipping Percy's dream cause I'm too lazy to write it.OO~OO~OO

After a dream, Grover came and told me Mr. D wanted me at the Big House. I went, and found out that I have to go on a quest!

What am I going to do! I have to see the Oracle, then pick two people to go with me! Grover is coming for sure, but who will be the third person? I'll figure that out later.

Right now I have to go up to the attic and meet some crazy Oracle and figure some things out.


	10. To the Underworld! (But we aren't Dead)

So, after I was told I had to go on a quest, I went to get a prophecy from the Oracle upstairs. She gave me my prophecy creepily, and I went downstairs. For the quest, I took Grover, (of course) and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Reason? Because she had volunteered. Simple as that.

Anyway, then we headed west. Here are some of the highlights:

I blow up a bus.

Defeat my dad's old girlfriend, Medusa.

Then take a train to the gateway arch. Which I also blow up.

Talk to a Nereid, and she gives me three pearls.

Then we go to Denver and stop at a nice little diner. Then Ares, god of war, shows up and offers us a quest.

We take it.

Then we go to a water park, steal some clothes, and find his shield.

It was a trap.

Annabeth freaks out because of the mechanical spiders that come out.

We get the shield and go back to the diner.

Ares gives us a ride in this smelly old truck and tells me that Steve isn't dead. Hades is holding him hostage.

We get into the truck and go to Vegas.

There were animals in there, and when we got to Vegas, set them free.

Then, we go into the Lotus Hotel and Casino and are goven rooms without having to pay. We were there playing games for a couple of hours.

It was actually three days. Three!

We escaped and started towards the Underworld.

On the way, we ran into a gang, that chased us into the this store with a man that tried to eat us.

Good news, we lived!

Now, we are in the Underworld.

I managed to convince Annabeth and Grover to take a quick stop to Elysium to see my mother that I don't remember.

I finally managed to convince them. Got it from Tony.

So, that's exactly what we're doing.

I looked around, trying to spot a face that might be familiar.

I saw a woman with wavy brown hair, and blue eyes. She seemed familiar.

She turned in our direction, and noticed me. Our eyes locked. There was something familiar about her...

She floated towards me. When she got to me, she smiled.

"Hello. You aren't dead, so what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my mom. I have an important question to ask her." I replied.

Her face softened. "And who is your mother?"

"I think her name was Sally Jackson."

Her face brightened. "Percy?"

Realization dawned on me. "Mom?"

I tried to embrace her in a hug, but passed right through her. Oh, right.

She laughed. I smiled sheepishly.

"So, what is the important question you have to ask me?" My mom asked.

"Okay, so when you died, Loki said he was my dad. After that, I was raised by the Avengers after he was taken back to Asgard. But, a few weeks ago, Poseidon claimed me as his son. So who is my real dad?"

She sighed. "It's very confusing Percy. It may be a little hard to explain..."

"Can you just tell me? Please?!" I begged. I fell down to my knees, inching closer to her. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can guess who I got that from.

She sighed. "Alright. Well, twelve years ago, I met a man. He was amazing. Simply wonderful. His name. Was Poseidon. After a while, I became pregnant with you. But then he had to leave. Then, a month before you were born, another man came. He said that I would bear his heir. His name was Loki. I told him I wouldn't, because I knew what he was planning to do. Then, he forced me. He made you his son, with a spell. I don't know what it did, but you became his son, along with Poseidon's. You were also born early. Because of Loki, you became more powerful than you were meant to be. Be careful. Members from both worlds will try to use you. Promise me that you will chose the right way?"

I was shocked at the answer, but nodded. We said our goodbyes, and I went over to where Annabethe and Grover were.

"So?" Grover asked. "Did you find her?"

I nodded.

"What did she say?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head. "I-I'll tell you guys later. Let's get to Hades's castle and get the bolt."

Luckily, they didn't push. So we headed to Hades's castle.

The whole time, I was still trying to process what my mom had said.

'My dad is Poseidon? And Loki magically made me his son? How is this going to turn out...'


	11. Steve and Hades's Underwear

We made it to Hades's castle. It was a big black building, type thing.

Before we could go near it, Grover started to float off the ground.

"Maia! Maia!" He yelled. But it was no use. The shoes took him off the ground and started to drag him away.

Of course, Annabeth and I chased after him. We went through a tunnel and ended up it a large room with a large chasm.

I froze. This was the place from a dream I had.

And Grover was sliding towards the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"But that's-"

"I know!" She shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if

What saved him were the hooves.

Before we could reach him, his hooves slipped out of the shoes and he fell down to the ground.

I watched as the shoes spiraled down.

We walked in and skeletons from different time periods lined the walls.

We went through a door that led to what I'm sure is a throne room. Well, I'm sure it is because there was a large black throne in the middle of the room. On the throne, was a man sitting on it.

He had pale skin, and coal black eyes, with dark hair. Hades.

Hades turned to us and gave a creepy grin. Made me think of those creepypastas Tony reads to me whenever Steve isn't around. (I don't know creepypastas, so just think of whichever one you want. I only know Slenderman, and he doesn't have a mouth!)

"You are brave t come here, Son of Poseidon." He said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

I started to feel numb, and just wanted to lie down and take a little nap at Hades's feet. Curl up here and sleep forever.

I fought the feeling and took a step forward. I knew what I had to say.   
"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes. Faces of torment. A if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the fields of punishment, trying to get out.

The ADHD part of me wandered off-task. Were the rest of his clothes made the same way? What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades's underwear?

I snapped out of it and looked at the god in front of me.

Hopefully, this will go well. Or else we're doomed.

OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~Time skip to where Hades shows Percy Steve~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO~OO

"There is no mistake." Hades said. "I know why you have come. I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for him."

Hades let loose a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of me, and there was Steve. Frozen in a shower of golds, just as he was at the moment the Minotaur began to squeeze him to death.

I couldn't speak. I reached out to touch him, but the light was as hot as Tony's lasers. And yes. I have experience the heat of them. Not fun at all.

"Yes." Hades said with satisfaction. "I took him I saw how close you were with him. More than you were with the others. And I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let the Captain go. He is not dead, you know. But he should be by now. But, of course, he was frozen in ice. But that's not important." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Now, if you displease me, he will be where he should have been years ago. Your choice."

I thought about the pearls in my pocket. Maybe they could get me out of this. If I could just Steve free...

Ah, the pearls." Hades said. I heard that and my blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

My hand moved towards my pocket with the pearls against my will and took them out.

"Only three. What a shame." Hades said. "You do realize that each pearl only protects a single person. Try to take the Captain, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

I looked at Annabeth and Grover, their faces grim.

"We were tricked." I said. "Set up."

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit-"

"I don't know yet." I said. "But I intend to ask."

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy," Grover put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't gove him the bolt."

"Really? I didn't know!" I said sarcastically.

He ignored my sarcastic statement and carried on. "Leave me here." He said. "Use the third pearl on the Captain."

"What?! Are you crazy?! No!"

"I'm a satyr." Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get e forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something."

Annabeth also volunteered to stay. Said that she had a plan that she would go down fighting. They argued a little, but I had already made up my mind.

"Stop it both of you!" I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. They were fighting on who would stay here in the underworld to be tortured, just so that Steve could come back with me. But I already knew what I had to do. It's what he would want.

"Here. take these." I said, and handed them both a pearl.

"But, Percy...." Annabeth said.

I turned and faced Steve. I had to get the bolt to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth. I had to stop the war.

"I'm sorry, Steve. But I'll be back for you. I'll find a way."

The smug look Hades had on his face faded. "Godling..."

"I'll find your helm uncle." I told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise. And it wouldn't hurt to play with Ceberus every once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Percy Jackson you will not-"

"Now guys!" I shouted.

We smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

"Destroy them!" I heard Hades yell.

Skeletons of different eras rushed forward. Armed with swords and guns. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flames.

Just as the skeletons started to shoot, the pearl fragments at my feet exploded into a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

And just like that, we left the Underworld.

My last thought being, 'I'll get you out of there Steve. I promise.'


	12. Back with the Avengers

I was exhausted.

I'm heading back to the tower right now to see them. I had Zeus bring Steve back. I hope is actually happened.

I felt the van come to a stop. I looked out the window to see the tower. Home, Sweet Home. With weapons.

I thanked Argus for driving me and stepped out. I walked inside and entered the elevator.

I looked around. Everything was clean and it almost looked like nobody had been here for a while.

I looked to the side and saw Tony walking in with a beer in hand. He was talking to Pepper about something my ADHD brain couldn't process.

"So I need to-" He saw me and stopped. He gave a grin. "Hey! Percy! You're back! Good to see ya, kid."

I gave him a hug and quickly pulled back. "Where's Steve?"

He gave me one of his famous Tony Stark smirks. "Waiting for you in his room. He told us what he could and he's freaking out."

I ran to where the rooms were and stopped at Steve's. I slowly opened the door and saw Steve pacing the room and the others sitting on the bed or chairs.

"Steve, calm down. I'm sure he's fine. We taught him a lot." Clint was saying.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I know. But what if we didn't teach him enough? What if something happens?"

"I know there's a lot of 'What if's going through your r head right now, Steve. Bur he's a strong kid." Bruce said.

I decided that was my que. I opened the food completely and walked in. "Hey Steve! I'm alive!" 

They all turned to me with a smile on their faces. Steve's was the biggest. I hugged him tightly, and felt him hug me back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I heard him whisper in my ear.

We stayed like that for another minute before I let him go so that I could hug the others. 

After that, we had pizza and I told them how it went. I might have worried them a little, and I might have gotten close to getting grounded, but after I told them how it all turned oh good, they were fine.

They managed to contact my uncle Thor. He was so happy to know that I was alive.

After they all went to bed, I snuck into Thor's room. He was still awake watching a movie. Which one was it? I think it was Harry Potter. Tony got him stuck on them. What's next? I think he's going to try and get him stuck on a soap opera.

"Thor?" I said quietly. He turned to look at Ms and smiled. 

"Yes, Percy?"

I closed the door and walked over to his bed. "Did you know about the Greek gods?"

He sighed and paused the movie so that Harry was frozen during his battle with Moldy-shorts or whatever his name was. 

"Yes Percy. I did. We are old friends,but decided to stay apart in worry that fights could break out."

"Did you know that I was both Greek and Norse?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head this time. "No. But I don't know what I would have done if I did." He put me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. "but you are still my nephew. And you will be a hero." 

I got out of his grip grinning. "You really think so?"

He grinned. "I am sure of that. Even if Loki is your father, you have good friends to guide you. Don't let that slip your mind."

I shook my head. "I won't. Promise."

"And you should keep that promise." He grabbed the remote. "Now, let us watch Harry Potter defeat 'He Who must not be Named.'" Thor said before playing the movie.

"Uncle Thor, you can call him by his name, you know. It's just a movie." 

He shook his head. "He is a powerful wizard, Percy. And I will not speak his name until he is defeated."

I just rolled my eyes and watched the movie with him. 

"By the way, Percy," Thor said, not taking his eyes off the movie. "Who is your godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

He just nodded and went back to the movie.

I ended up falling asleep next to him. Family.

Even though Loki isn't my actual father, and Thor isn't my actual uncle, and I shouldn't have ever met the Avengers, they're family. And a family is a family. Even if we aren't related. 

And my family, is deadly awesome. Literally.


End file.
